


Red

by dontbecruelx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Forced Drug Use, Golzine gets what he wanted, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, I'm Sorry, Knife Violence, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Very graphic, Violence, everyone dies, lots of blood, no happy ending, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: Time stopped again.Ash wanted to close his eyes.He wanted to close his eyes and wake up at home with Eiji.Safe and warm and in a world where none of this had happened.But he couldn’t.It was real and it was over.
Relationships: Dino Golzine/Ash Lynx, Dino Golzine/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113
Collections: Banana Fish





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all tags before continuing.  
> This isn't a happy ending.  
> This isn't pretty.  
> I tried to tag this as best as I could.

It was exhausting. Fighting every day. Especially when he’d been fighting every day since he was eight years old. But he’d had someone to protect. Someone that made it all worth it. He’d had his brothers—his gang, but they’d mostly looked after themselves with his prompting and direction. But after meeting _him_ , the black-haired boy who’d wanted nothing from him—nothing more than to be by his side. He was worth fighting for. And he had. He’d fought every day to keep him safe. Every day to ensure he would make it until morning. To make sure that one day he’d be able to return home to his family in Japan in one piece. And hell, maybe he could have even gone with him. But now, now everything was dark. He wasn’t even sure how long it had been anymore.

When was the last time he saw those glistening brown eyes in the sunlight?

The boy who could fly?

He didn’t know. 

Ash had stopped eating for a while. Given up until they forced him to keep going by intravenous fluids.

He knew now he should have sent him home that evening when the sun was setting in Cape Cod.

He knew now he’d been selfish to keep him by his side.

He knew now that no one was coming.

It had been too long.

No one was coming because no one even knew where they were.

Ash had let his guard down, and he’d beaten himself up for it every day since. He’d fought hard to try to escape the dark room they had imprisoned him in. He’d fought even harder when he’d heard Eiji’s cries and wet sobs in the next room. The hard slapping sounds and the banging of a bed frame against the wall. He was doing it on purpose.

Dino was breaking him. And it was working.

He couldn’t eat. He couldn’t sleep. He could only listen in the darkness as the person he loved was turned into an animal. Was turned into someone like _him_. 

Once a week he’d bring Eiji into the room and fuck him raw while Ash watched, he could do nothing but thrash and beg and cry for him to stop. To weep and plead for it to be him instead. But nothing worked. All he could do was watch Eiji’s frame become smaller and more frail each week. His body bruised and bloody as Dino held him down and thrust into him over the bed where Ash’s naked body was chained. He had to watch the life in Eiji’s eyes disappear and the blood drip down his legs as they trembled.

_He was merciless._

_He was wretched._

Eiji would cry and look up at Ash with wet eyes—but he said nothing to him. He said nothing while the man behind him smacked him again and again, pumping him full of drugs so that he’d be able to get hard while he raped him over and over. He’d shudder when he’d come, spilling onto the bed at Ash’s feet while his eyes widened and his body went limp. Ash wouldn’t look away. He _couldn’t_ look away. But Eiji wished he would. He was so ashamed. They both were. Dino would make Eiji call him “ _Papa_ ” and yank him up by the hair when he didn’t do as he was told. He’d make him take his thick cock with no remorse until he got bored and threw him onto the bed with Ash, all while the hot fluid was still leaking out of him. But only for a moment. The second Eiji would look at Ash, the second he looked up through thick lashes and was about to say something—the men would take him away again. The men would take him away and do the same thing to him in that room while Ash listened. 

Then he was alone. Alone until the next day when it was his turn. Dino wouldn’t do it like he did with Eiji, though. He wouldn’t drug Ash. He wouldn’t be rough with Ash. He’d fuck him slowly into the mattress, devastatingly slowly so that he could feel every movement from deep inside his guts. Every finger that stretched him open and every stroke of Dino’s thick length abusing him. His heavy body felt suffocating. Ash couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. All he could do was look up at the ceiling and know that Eiji could hear everything in the next room. He tried to be quiet; He tried so hard to keep his mouth shut and stay still so that the bed wouldn’t move too much. 

“Sweetheart, if you don’t moan for me, I’ll kill him right now.” And Ash shuddered.

He had to keep himself from retching.

No one was coming.

He’d force Ash’s hand. Force him to stroke himself until he was half hard and leaking onto the sheets. Force him to say his name and arch his back upwards. It felt like an eternity. He wished he’d be rough with him and hurt him. Hurt him like he did to Eiji. But he wouldn’t, and that made it even worse. It felt like it lasted for hours, each devastatingly slow thrust filling him to the brim, making him ache inside and want to die. All he wanted was for it to stop. All he could see was Eiji crying and coming onto the bed in front of him that first night. The first night when Dino tore his virginity from him and ripped his insides to shreds. There was so much blood. Blood from where Eiji had tried so hard to bite his tongue and hold back his voice that it trickled from his mouth and down his chin. Blood from where Ash fought and thrashed and tattered his wrists trying to get to Eiji. Hot red fluid from where the men had beaten them both. It was all red. He saw red when Dino filled him. Filled him so full it gave him a stomach ache that would last until the next time—even when his men came to clean him up later. But they didn’t do that to Eiji, either. 

It went on for weeks. Weeks of Max, Ibe and the guys trying to find them, always coming up empty. Dino was careful this time. More careful than he’d ever been before.

They both knew.

They knew they weren’t getting out of this.

Ash had to watch Eiji’s body break over and over, being twisted into positions that no normal person would be able to withstand. And Dino _laughed_. His laughter thundered through his chest and made them both shake.

He’d won.

He’d finally won.

He made sure they knew that.

When Ash was alone, he’d weep for hours and hours until he couldn’t breathe anymore. Silently so that Eiji could never hear him. But he couldn’t stop himself when he was before him, battered and bruised, becoming more malnourished by the day. They weren’t force feeding him like they did to Ash. They were letting him wither and wilt until he was nothing but a shell of the person he used to be.

Nothing but a toy at Dino’s disposal to torment Ash until he decided he was done.

That day took forever to come.

Minutes felt like hours to Ash in that dark room. It dragged on and on, seeming like an eternity until Dino came to him one night, Eiji’s weak frame pressed to his chest.

At that moment, time sped up, faster than it had in weeks, and Ash knew then. 

“You will never see the Japanese cat again.” Dino’s voice burned into Ash like bourbon. 

“So, take a good look.” And _oh_ , Ash shuddered at those words. He watched as Dino held Eiji up by his hair, his hands falling flatly to his sides. His naked body was broken and abused and it made Ash buck and thrash and do whatever he could to move, to do anything, but he was so weak. All it did was make his bloodied wrists burn more. More men piled into the room and as the daylight faded away, one man held out a knife for Dino to take, the fading sun glistening on the metal.

And Ash begged. 

“Please! Don’t do this! Kill me. Please kill me instead!” He spluttered but the words fell on deaf ears.

Dino was tired of waiting and Dino always got what he wanted, always in the end.

No one was coming.

No one was coming and Ash couldn’t move.

He couldn’t move when Eiji opened his eyes slowly, barely able to hold them open as he spoke Ash’s name one last time.

It was the first time he’d heard it in weeks. And it burned into his flesh, all the way through his body until it seared into his heart.

Eiji wasn’t moving.

He couldn’t fight even if he tried.

He was so weak.

His naked body was shattered, bruises covering his pale flesh when Dino held the knife to his throat.

Time stopped again.

Ash wanted to close his eyes.

He wanted to close his eyes and wake up at home with Eiji.

Safe and warm and in a world where none of this had happened.

But he couldn’t.

It was real and it was over.

It was over in a second.

One clean slice to the throat and Eiji’s body went limp as he gargled and bubbles erupted from his mouth, blood pouring from his neck as Dino held him up when it splashed onto his face and he grinned wickedly. But Ash couldn’t look away from Eiji. He couldn’t look away as his body was covered in red and his eyes became lifeless. His ears ringing as he screamed and screamed until his throat burned and no sound was coming out.

Dino held him there for a long time for Ash to see and he watched the life leave his eyes and his head droop.

It was over.

It was over so quickly and before Ash knew what was happening, Dino threw Eiji’s lifeless body onto the bed and his blood splattered over Ash’s cold body. 

“It’s finished, little lynx. Enjoy it.” He spat and Ash wept as he slammed the door behind him. 

Ash watched him for a long time after that.

He watched thinking he’d wake up and none of this would be real.

But Eiji wasn’t moving.

Blood covered them both and all Ash could see was red through his wet eyes.

All he could see was the lifeless body of the boy he loved so much laying bare before him. Eyes cold and glassy.

It went on forever. Forever until Dino came back and the men moved Eiji’s body so that his head was resting on Ash’s shoulder. Ash screamed. He didn’t think he could scream anymore, but he did and all he could do was look into Eiji’s eyes.

He was cold already.

So cold and wet.

They all laughed and all Ash could see was red.

It was over.

They left them like that for _two days_. Ash didn’t move. Eiji’s blood and his own sweat and urine covering him.

He couldn’t move if he tried.

Then Dino stood at the foot of the bed. 

“It didn’t have to be this way, Aslan.” He breathed before aiming a pistol at Ash’s head and Ash was sure in that moment that his blood ran as cold as Eiji’s was.

_**Bang.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This all spilled out of me (no pun intended) this morning.  
> I'm sorry! But I've been thinking about this for days.


End file.
